


Observations

by starrypawz



Series: Iron [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn reflects on some observations he has made about his general in the short time they have known each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations

The first thing he had noticed was her height. She was tall, almost as tall as he was which as he knew was above average from Galactic data on the height of human females.

He had also not that long after noticed she had rather striking eyes, but that was not a useful observation.

The scar across her face and the cybernetics were also rather noticeable, he concluded it was highly likely they were connected but he did not wish to speculate on how.

Her age, he couldn’t estimate an exact number but he felt she was younger than him, however she also projected something of one ‘forced to grow up quickly’.

Judging from her clothing and the way her hair was pulled from her face she favoured practicality.

Her attitude was apparent on her entry into the barracks. Some of it he knew was due to the inherent Force abilities but she projected a presence that indicated she was in charge and confident in herself and her own abilities and wasn’t drawn to the displays of power and might that one would usually associate with a Sith.

  
Her attitude toward him, however was a very interesting observation.

On meeting him she was initially polite and he found she treated him on an equal standing to her and valued his insights whilst she was in the field.

She had also been immediately flirtatious with him. And despite managing to turn each one down she persisted. His observations of her during her time on Balmora had shown her to be dedicated to her tasks, persistent even and clearly that applied to him now.

That Twi’lek, Vette that accompanied her during a quiet moment had mentioned that ‘She must really like you, she’s never done that with anyone’

He would have to observe further and see what came of this course of action.


End file.
